


[Podfic]  Paying his Way

by argentumlupine, cee_m (ro_mm_ck)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/cee_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>:  <em>Louis tries to be subtle. This goes about as well as could be expected.</em>  </p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by mistresscurvy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Paying his Way

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paying his Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/963815) by [mistresscurvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy). 



## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Collabs/Paying%20his%20Way.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:13:19



## Direct download link (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013110212.zip) | **Size:** 12 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Collabs/Paying%20his%20Way.mp3)

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

>  **argentumlupine** : FYI, this is the first fic I've even READ in this fandom. I blame ro_mm_ck. Further reader's notes, alternate streaming, and outtakes at my journal [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/44074.html).


End file.
